Scene 1
Cold open Nighttime. A Yoma, a red humanoid monster, confronts a strange woman. He attacks. The unnamed woman, with vertical pupils, readies her sword—she beheads the Yoma.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 5 Village of Doga 'Another victim' Day. In medieval village of DogaClaymore 10, Scene 056, p. 145 a crowd gathers round a body lying in the street. Someone says a Yoma did it.Claymore 1, Scene 001, pp. 9–10 At the village chief's house, villagers demand action. This was the sixth victim. Someone says Yoma eat the organs of their still living victims.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 10 A young man, Zaki, says Yoma are impossible to detect once they take human form.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 11 The chief announces that he hired a Claymore. Only a Claymore can detect the Yoma.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 12 'Raki' The meeting ends on a fearful note, due to the Claymores' reputation. Outside, Zaki meets his pre-adolescent brother, Raki, who admits eavesdropping. When Raki asks about Claymores, Zaki gives him a mix of fact and rumor. He calls both the Organization and its female warriors Claymores, both named after the Claymore Sword. Zaki adds that Claymores are half-human, half-Yoma.Claymore 1, Scene 001, pp. 14–17 Claymore 'The arrival' Their talk is interrupted—villagers shout the Claymore is coming. Raki races to the village edge. Before the setting sun, the unnamed woman from the cold open approaches.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 18 She wears a Roman Army-like Uniform. She carries a huge sword in a Carrier on her back. The horns of the carrier holds a cape.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 20 At the chief's house, she says either her body, or the Yoma's, will eventually turn up. But if she kills the Yoma, a man will come to collect the fee. Her search begins.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 25 'New acquaintance' Raki races up behind her. She whirls about and nearly decapitates him with her sword. But he persists in following her. When he calls the organization she works for as "Claymore," she says the Organization has no name.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 28 When Raki calls her a "Claymore," she says that name was given to warriors by humans.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 29 At the village's edge, the two sit down.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 33 Raki tells her that his parents were the first to be killed by the Yoma. The village bell tolls. Raki has to return home to cook dinner. He asks the warrior her name. But she refuses to give it.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 36 'At home' At home, Raki finds his uncle bloodied body. Zaki shows up. But “Zaki” awakens into the Yoma. The Yoma reveals that he killed Raki's parents. The Yoma further claims to have taken over Zaki's mind and body. The Yoma says he must have one last meal before leaving town. He attacks Raki.Claymore 1, Scene 001, pp. 37–39 The ceiling explodes—the Claymore warrior plunges and lands between the two, her striking blade missing the evading Yoma. The warrior reveals that Raki carries the Yoma's scent (possibly accounting for her earlier attack on Raki, as if he were a Yoma). After that, she only had to let Raki lead her to the real Yoma.Claymore 1, Scene 001, pp. 42–43 With two strikes the warrior cuts both arms off the Yoma. And with a last strike, she splits him in two.Claymore 1, Scene 001, pp. 54–55 She leaves the house, Raki slumped in shock.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 58 Name revealed Later in the chief's house, Raki hears that the warrior is leaving. He races out to the village's edge. He again asks for her name. This time she answers—“My name's Clare.”''Claymore 1'', Scene 001, p. 67 Additional details 'Previous characters' Characters are similar to those in Norihiro Yagi's earlier Undeadman,Jump Comics Deluxe, September 1990, Undeadman as well as the ''Angel Densetsu'' series: *The Yoma resembles "Ryuko" of Undeadman *The mustached village chief resembles "Dr. Stein" of UndeadmanJump Comics Deluxe, September 1990, Undeadman and the high school principal of Angel DensetsuAngel Densetsu 2, Act 7, p. 12 *Raki resembles "Leo Halford" of Angel DensetsuAngel Densetsu 13, Act 66, p. 40 *Clare resembles "Ikuno Shiratakiyagi",Angel Densetsu 10, Act 28, p.41 a high school student who befriends Leo *The Ikuno–Leo relationship''Angel Densetsu 14'', Act 75, pp. 158–160 is similar to that of Clare–Raki 'Cover art' The front panel of the July 2001 Monthly Shōnen Jump depicts Clare. This artwork reappears on the front jacket face or cover panel of volume 1 in all tankōbon language editions. This illustrated is reproduced in original form on p. 032 of Memorabilia.Monthly Shōnen Jump, July 2001, front cover July 2001 ''Monthly Shōnen Jump'' 'US previews' A month before the release of the first VIZ Media tankōbon, Scene 001 appears in the March 2006 Shonen Jump, US edition. In this preview, the "Claire" spelling appears in the last panel.Shonen Jump, March 2006, VIZ Media, Claymore, Scene 001, pp. 17–79 An excerpt of Scene 001 appears in the 2006 compilation Shonen Jump Manga Plus Advanced.Shonen Jump Manga Plus Advanced, 2006, VIZ Media, Claymore, Scene 001, pp. 143–180 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US